


Better Than Revenge

by adamsgirl42 (eddiessofa)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiessofa/pseuds/adamsgirl42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom is a flirt, it's a bit of an issue. Brian decides to deal with it. Poorly. AU-Assumes Brian was never a cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago, I lost all my fic and recently found this in an e-mail. If you happen to have any saved from adamsgirl42, you would by hero for sending it to me. Seriously.
> 
> Not Beta'd but I would greatly appreciate it if someone volunteered. So all the mistakes are mine.
> 
> Edit: Now with Beta!! Thanks r_eightyninefour. :)

Brian knew the whole team assumed he was the flirty one and Dom was the jealous one. Brian had a brilliant smile and an open, friendly demeanor; Dom on the other hand, didn't even acknowledge most people. So, when Brian didn't hit on everything in tight jeans everyone assumed it was due to Dom being so possessive. In reality, he didn't because he had someone.

 

Normally, Dom didn't touch anyone outside the team. However when Dom got drunk, be it on adrenaline or booze, he got handsy. Letty had in fact warned Brian of this when she and Dom had called it quits.

 

“Go ahead and take him O'Connor.” Brian turned from the car to see Letty at the door.

 

“What?”

 

“I can't do this shit anymore. You want him, I see the eye fucking between you. Take his dumb ass.”

 

“Letty, I didn't mean...”

 

“Save the shit Brian, we were done anyway. Just so you know he gets slutty when he's drunk. Doesn't mean to but he will.”

 

Now, 18 months later Brian understood, he understood the way she felt and the feeling of frustration. At first Brian had assumed Dom was just drunk or that he didn't know what he was doing. Then he realized Dom did it to get him jealous. Dom liked his lovers aggressive and fierce, and nothing made Brian more assertive than reminding Dom who he belonged to.

 

The races that night had been a success, Dom won the first race and Brian held a win in the second round. He got that they couldn't be all over each other at the finish line but this was bullshit. Dom had a skank under each arm, he was all smiles at them but Brian could feel his eyes on him.

 

Jealousy was a lead weight in his stomach and way too familiar. Brian understood what Letty said but not how she dealt so long. Well fuck that. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got until Brian was riding his own high. Turning, he headed back to the Supra and felt the gaze hot against his back. Brian didn't even get to start the car and drive two streets over before his phone rang.

 

“Where you goin' Bri?”

 

“Home, we have a party to throw. Right?”

 

“Yeah, just you didn't say anything.”

 

“Shit man. I just got caught up and left.”

 

“See you at the house later?”

 

“Take your time Dom, it's all good.”

 

Brian hung up the phone and felt sick; this was the first time he'd lied to Dom. Instead of heading to the house, he turned to Harry's. All Brian needed was his clothes, he would leave the keys to the Supra on the bed. He gathered his shit in two duffel bags, called a cab and waited outside. Leaving Dom felt wrong; it went against instinct but he couldn't just deal with someone using his jealousy as a kink. He hated feeling manipulated.

 

The cab pulled away from the station and Brian watched it go. The next bus to Phoenix left in two hours. It was almost a window of time to turn back. Life was good here, Brian had money from the shop, races and heists.

 

The last heist had been a long time ago, Dom sniffed out an under cover and decided cops were too close. Racing alone wasn't as good of money but at least he was free. God he already missed his car, their car. He knew he'd miss Dom but if Dom didn't feel the same, then he needed to go now before he couldn't.

 

Brian pulled his cell out of his pocket to see 3 missed calls and a text, he turned it off with out checking the text or his voice mail. Hearing Dom's voice wouldn't make this any easier and his ticket was already purchased. The bus station had a twenty-four hour store next door, tossing his cell in the trash, Brian headed over.

 

The clerk looked like she was better suited to be at a senior center than working a night shift. He quickly made his way to the prepaid cell phone stand. Brian still had the most important numbers written on a card in his wallet but he needed a phone to call Rome once he made it back to Arizona.

 

Coming out to LA had been a fools dream to begin with, Brian had been sure he would make it as an actor or at least a model. Sadly, outside the porn industry, no one had been to interested in another blonde haired blue eyed boy. He'd been building his eclipse from. scratch only to loose it to Dom. The rest had been fate or destiny or maybe just Dom's will which may have been stronger then the other two combined.

 

The phone wasn't fancy or smart, hell it still had Snake on it. Still, it kept Brian entertained until his bus was called and he could board. Greyhound wasn't glamorous or really very clean but he'd survived worse. As the bus pulled away, Brian could of sworn he saw Dom's bald head reflected in the window but it must have been his imagination.

 

The long miles on the bus were spent mostly in silence. The book in his lap was more to deter someone from trying to speak to him than actually reading. Brian had made a lot of rash decisions but he figured this was either his worst or his best. He was hoping Rome would have a place for him. At least he had the money to start over; he knew the first thing he needed to do in Arizona was empty his account.

 

When the bus pulled into the Phoenix station Brian hurried off. He needed out of the enclosed space, the doors slid open and a wave of hot, dry heat greeted him. He allowed himself a few moments to miss the smog and the sea before pulling out his phone.

 

The phone almost went over to voice mail. “Hello.”

 

“Rome, it's me. I got a new number.” Brian figured he was lucky Rome answered an unknown number at all.

 

“I'm back. Just got off the bus in Phoenix.”

 

“Need a ride?”

 

“You mind? Maybe a place to stay?”

 

“I'm workin' up at Redd's in Flagstaff. Probably could hook you up with a pay check and you can crash at my place.”

 

Brian figured he had two and a half hours to kill before most people showed, so an hour for Rome. The bank was a couple blocks down and the teller more than willing to empty his accounts, no questions. All it took was some lame story about a crazy ex and surely someone has pretty as herself must know how that is. Wasn't his fault she assumed Dominic was a girl's name and slipped her number in with the bills.

 

Once his business was concluded, he headed back to the station. Rome pulled up twenty minutes later in a bright purple GTS Spyder. His plate said “H8tr”, fucking Rome, always showing off.

 

“Sup cuz?” Brian asked as he climbed into the car.

 

“Nada. How was the trip?”

 

“Smelly, thanks for the lift bro. I'll get you back for gas.”

 

“We straight. Redd gave me the go ahead to hire you. My couch is decent.”

 

“I just need the couch for a few days, till I find a place. I got some money saved.”

 

“So, if it ain't the money pushin' your ass back to this shit hole, what is?”

 

“Not now Rome.”

 

“A'ight bro.”

 

Three months of working at Redd's and Brian was still on Rome's couch. Rome hadn't asked again why he moved back or what his plans were. Brian liked the work and he almost went days without comparing it to DT's. The real highlight of his day came after the shop closed; after hours Brian had the whole place to himself and a 1970 Challenger he'd picked up.

 

 

 

When Brian found her at a junk yard, she'd been nothing but a shell. Now two months and many, many hours of work later, the Challenger was looking great. Brian was taking his time with putting her back into top form and ordering parts. If he was being honest with himself, the Challenger was done. He just didn't want to stop working on her.

 

The other reason he held off finishing her was racing. Rome was always urging him to take her out and show some tail lights. Brian just didn't want to start racing again, what if Dom found him? Or worse what if Brian raced and Dom never bothered. Three months and not a word had him feeling confident that there wasn't going to be any contact.

 

The phone ringing pulled him out from under the hood, the Challenger didn't need the tune up anyway, checking the ID he saw the familiar number.

 

“Rome sup?”

 

“I'm done at the race, they're a couple people short for the second round. You wanna break her out?”

 

"Yeah man. I'll head down, give me ten.”

 

Brian figured he had to start living again.

 

It took another six months before he moved out of Rome's place. The money from the shop was good, and the money from racing was even better. Brian was in talks with Redd about him and Rome taking over the shop. Of course since then Rome greeted Brian everyday with a new name for the place. He was starting to think some of Redd's resistance was directly linked to the morning names.

 

“Hey brah, you comin' out to the races tonight?”

 

“Nah, I'm heading home. I have shit still to unpack.”

 

“You know if I win I'm waking your ass up for Waffle House.”

 

Brian laughed. “You can try.”

 

The Challenger was parked in the employee lot in the back, walking to it he couldn't help but feel uneasy, like someone was watching him. Brian had felt it the first three months but eventually chalked it up to wishful thinking. Still, the tension in his shoulders didn't ease as he reached his car to drive home.

 

Brian decided to take the long way home, giving into his paranoia. He didn't see any vehicles following and finally had to admit he was acting insane or at least driving like it. When he pulled into his driveway there was no other car waiting. It wasn't until he was unlocking the door that he felt the heat in his shoulders again. If whoever was here was really there, he wasn't doing this on the front lawn.

 

Brian walked inside, nothing looked touched or turned over. All the windows in the house looked secure, his back door was locked. The last place to check was his back porch and he found his stalker sitting in a lawn chair with a beer. The figure didn't turn when the sliding glass door opened.

 

“Corona's cold if you want it.”

 

Well hell, this was unexpected.

 

“Vince?”

 

“Buster, it's been awhile. Grab a seat.”

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“We narrowed it down to two places, Miami and here. Dom figured Miami was more likely.”

 

“How the hell did you find me?”

 

“Racers talk, only two new guys matching your description. Once I got here, just went to the race last night and followed you home.”

 

“Yeah that's not creepy or anything man.”

 

“Wasn't like I wanted to chase your dumb ass down. Jesse and Leon stayed with the shop.”

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Vince leveled a long suffering look at him.

 

“I'm here 'cause Dom's been an asshole for the past 9 months.”

 

“I figured he'd have a new hook up by now.”

 

“He's hooked up plenty. You left, not his dick. But he's been a jackass.”

 

“I'm not going back to that. He wants to be single, let him.”

 

“You're actin' like a chick who's prom date danced with another girl.”

 

“Fuck off and get the hell out.” Brian stood to leave. Who the hell did Vince think he was? Just breaking into his life when shit was finally getting good again and telling Brian that he was the asshole. Fuck him.

 

“O'Conner, don't storm off like a bitch. I'm tryin' to talk to you.”

 

“Why do you have to be such an asshole all the time?”

 

Brian watched Vince take a deep breath, like Brian was the difficult one.

 

“Listen, I didn't come here to fight. I told Dom I was not good for this; we both thought you'd be in Miami.”

 

“Sorry to fuck up your plans. Now get out.”

 

“Shut the fuck up and sit down. I'm not dealin' with anymore bitchy men.”

 

Brian sat back down, it didn't look like Vince was giving in.

 

“The night you took off,fuck, that was bad. No one had ever just left Dom before, Letty always had her say before she took off. Hell the whole team calls Dom before they go anywhere for the day. We know where our people are. Then you just disappeared. Dom was pissed at first, thought maybe you were fuckin' someone else.” Brian started to protest. That was bullshit, he'd never stepped out on Dom. Vince silenced him with a hand.

 

“I'm not sayin' you did. Then Dom thought maybe your ass was in an accident until we got to Harry's, found the keys and the car. To be honest, I thought he'd get over it, you, and go back to how shit used to be. Guess the fuck not. Two weeks ago Leon and Jesse told him they'd found you. Well, they thought they did, had it narrowed down. First time I seen Dom relax since your punkass took off. To which you owe an explanation. You're gonna tell me, if I think it's good enough, I will tell Dom I found you. You got my boy all twisted up and I'm not calling him just so you can make it worse.”

 

“I don't owe either of you shit.”

 

“Stop bein' an ass. Why'd you leave?”

 

“Fuck man. You know how he gets. I couldn't do that shit anymore. He would do shit just to piss me off. No one wants to be played. I figured he didn't want me, not if he was gonna hit on every thing in a skirt. So I got out of the way.”

 

“That's insane. You know that right?”

 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

 

“I guess I better call Dom, get his ass down here so you can talk feelings and shit.”

 

“Don't bother, I've moved on. I'm not someone’s buster here. Go home Vince.”

 

“You really think it's that easy?”

 

Instead of answering Brian stepped back inside, locking Vince and his past out on the porch. Brian half expected him to still be sitting in the chair when he got up for work the following morning. The house felt empty, the porch didn't even have left over bottles. Brian almost thought he dreamed it. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night; his brain going between Dom was looking for him! And oh shit they'd found him. It made made Brian want to run, instinct to avoid conflict. Running had gotten him here and he was okay in this life.

 

The next day was uneventful, this time when Rome offered a chance to race Brian took it. The Challenger purred in his grip, he easily won two races. He'd have gone for a third if anyone had been willing. Brian let his eyes scan the crowd for Vince or Dom but came up empty. Just like that, the high from winning dissipated.

 

It took another week before the tingle in his shoulders came back. This time Brian drove out of town, taking his time and enjoying the drive. If they were going to do this then he wasn't doing it at home. Two miles out of town was a closed down gas station, Brian pulled the Challenger into the lot and waited for the Charger. A few moments passed and Brian laughed as the Charger shot past him then made a quick turn.

 

When the Charger pulled into the lot Brian got out of his car. Dom's eyes glinted in the moonlight and Brian wished he'd picked a spot with better lighting. Nine months, he fucking wanted to see Dom. For a brief moment a wave of _wantlustloveneed_ crashed over Brian. Dom was here.

 

“Hey Dom,” Brian gave a little wave and leaned against the Challenger.

 

“Bri, fuck, it's really you.”

 

“You chased me all this way and you weren't sure?”

 

“You left.”

 

Brian wasn't sure if the statement required a response.

 

“I had this whole thing I was going to say but fuck it. What the hell were you thinking O'Connor?”

 

“Didn't Vince tell you about our heart to heart?”

 

“I don't give a shit what Vince thinks you said, filtered through his crazy and said back to me. Why the fuck did you leave?”

 

“Shit wasn't working.”

 

“Don't lie to me O'Connor. You seemed pretty fucking happy with what we had.”

 

“Yeah I was, turns out Letty was right. No one is ever enough for you.”

 

“That what you think Bri? Really?”

 

“I think if you wanted me to be something, all you had to do was ask.” With that Brian pushed off the car and over to Dom. He leaned in to catch Dom's mouth and used his surprise and distraction to slam him against the car, pinning his hands.

 

“This what you want Dom? You want to be on bottom? You my bitch?” Brian knew the last one was too much, knew the moment he said it that it was a mistake. He couldn't help it, Dom made him want to push.

 

The growl was the only warning he got before Dom reversed their positions.

 

"We both know you're mine, Bri. This stunt was an exercise in my patience. You made your point. Now if you're very good, I'll let you say goodbye to everyone before I take you home.”

 

Dom silenced any retort by sealing his mouth back over Brian's. When Dom let up for air, Brian took the opportunity to speak.

 

“I'm not coming back if shit doesn't change Dom. I'm not Letty, I'm not going to be the jealous bitch that waits on the sideline.”

 

“You never tried to stand next to me. You were the one freakin' out about people knowing.”

 

“To protect you.”

 

“I'm a big boy, I can protect myself. You really think there was anyone who didn't know we were fucking? I may as well have stamped it on your forehead.”

 

One of the last cohesive thoughts Brian had was that it really was that easy. Dom should have asked for what he wanted but hell Brian should have spoken up too. The last thought was hoping Dom remembered the lube.


End file.
